Same or changes
by LadyLuck16
Summary: Natsu and Wendy didn't join the Trial and was left. After hearing about their friend disappear, Natsu started to changes. After meeting Lucy and the other, will he change back or remain the same. Will Lucy happy about his changes or other way round? Can she turn him back to the old self? Bad summary..
1. Prologue

**Me: This is the summary. Natsu and Wendy was left in the guild and didn't join the trial. After he hear about their friend disappear, Natsu changes a bit. When he finally meet with his friend, Will he changes back or remain the different guy? What will Lucy do if she know what he have been through and is she jealous if Natsu has someone in his heart? maybe NaLu, GrayxJuvia, NatsuxOc and so on..**

* * *

0 - the beginning..

Lucy's POV

Today is amazing day. Its the day everyone is waiting for. It almost at my half year in this guild and many event I have being through but this time, I don't know why, I feel uneasy about this.

The master appear on the stage and cough a bit."In accordance with Fairy Tail's ordest tradition, From here on out.. I'm will announce the S-class mage advancement examines"the master announce and I was surprised. Natsu seem fired up about it."This year testing group is, Tenrou Island. It's our guild's holy ground"everyone seem exciting and I wondering what they do in this kind of test but they said it's different and it's hard.

"The name of eight participant is Mest Glider.." "It's Mest" "He was so close last year!" "Levy MacGarden.." "I finally" "levy's finally here!" "Freed Justine.." "That which will succeed Laxus will be..." "Cana Alberona" "..." "Elfman.." "Those that are men, become s-class mage" "Good luck big brother" "Juvia Lockser" "Huh? Juvia?" "Gray Fullbuster" "Finally this day finally come" "and last is.. Aria Magnat" "She make it through?" "Just my luck" "Wait! Where she come from?"

That's the name of eight participate. Everyone is happy and some are sad. Natsu and Gajeel look unhappy because their name doesn't t call out. But when I look at Cana, she look so sad. I wonder this is why she want to quit the guild.

Then I look at Charle."What wrong, Charle?"Wendy ask and she said nothing. But that nothing is something.

"Since we have newcomer, I will explain the rules"the master starting to speak and everyone looking at him. He and the other S-class mage explain and they said this year they can pick a partner. To pick a partner, they must belong in this guild and it cannot be S-class mage. Not only that, all S-class mage (except Mystogan and Laxus which have left the guild) will blocking them.

"The selected eight and their partner will meet at the Hargeon Harbor in one week time's. That is all" master left the stage and everyone is gathering to talk about this.

"This year is quite tough but to bad for you Natsu because you can join us"Gray piss him off. Then a weird aura behind him."A...Aria? What wrong with you?"Gray ask as she sitting and knock her head hardly on the table. What a weird woman. By the look of her, she have cute dress with flower pattern on it and a white jacket, her hair is brown and her eye is dark brown, her also wear long brown boots. Natsu somehow left us and take a walk with Happy.

"So you Aria?"I remember saying someone name Aria but to think is this beautiful girl. By the look of her, I think she about Erza age."So you Luchi. You look younger than me" "It's Lucy"my name is not Luchi okay. I through only Natsu and Happy got my name wrong but she also the same as them.

"Speaking of which, you guy have pick a partner yet?"I ask them as them look a bit relax.

"Oh, I already have a partner"I look behind Gray and it is Loki. I surprise about it."Sorry Lucy but I have to disband the contract for a while for duration time. And don't worry, I use my magic to through the gate, so you still able to use your magic"I still surprise. Loki also shown the Fairy Tail's mark on his back that shown he still part of this guild so he is not broke the rule or anything.

"Hey, can I ask is that Mest guy is entering too?"Aria ask about that guy who I have no idea who he is."Yeah he enter why?"Elfman answer her and she said nothing only.

"Then I join with Juvia"Lisanna said it and Elfman disagree because he want her to be his partner."How about Evergreen. She pissed off when Freed chose Bixlow to be his partner"Elfman somehow feel very strange about her.

While then I look at Levy and she still haven't pick her partner yet. Then Gajeel appear and said he will be her partner and she agree somehow. Somehow this look strange.

Normal pov

Wendy and Charle is walking outside. Wendy ask her if she alright because this morning she has been very quite this morning."I have a back feeling.. about this exam"Charle."You cannot be apart of this exam,okay. Don't worry, no one will want to make me their partner"then someone appear.

"I wonder, are Natsu friend?"a lady appear and it's Aria."Yes, you must be miss Aria"Wendy and Charle look at her. "I was looking for a partner but up until now I still can't find any"she walk closer to Wendy and Charle."You asking me to be your partner?"Wendy and her."Well, if you want to but I got a feeling.."she look at the sky.

"Maybe you should stay here.."Wendy and Charle look shock."Why? Is they something?"Charle ask her and she smile."Because I have a feeling but if you want to come then you have to be my partner"and she walks away."I be waiting for your answer tomorrow and while you thinking..."she stop and look at Wendy and her cat.

"... might thing about your friend since he can't enter and he will be lonely.."and she left them. While she is walking, she sense something.

"Will you left this guild already, faker"a guy appear and she talks to him.

Lucy pov.

I look at the sky and it is snowing. Then I hear a sound and when I look at it, it is Cana pass out. I help her and when to my place. After that we talk a bit.

Cana sais this is her fifth time in this exam and I think that's not the reason for leaving a guild."I have to be come a S-class mage!"she shout at me."Unless I become a S-class, I have no right to meet with that person" Cana tell me everything and I'm surprises

"I will be your partner, Cana! I won't let you leave this guild! I will make you into a S-class mage"I look and both of us have tear on our face.

One week later, everyone is on the ship. I look at Natsu and Wendy. They said us good luck and farewell since they not the partner of eight selected mage. As the ship is sa I look at Aria and her partner is... Lily? That strange but it can't be help.

"This gonna be long 'sad' exam"Aria look at the sea with sad eye.

_That time, I really don't understand what is she saying but now I understand that mean... Natsu.. Wendy.. wait for us until we arrives okay._

_Lucy _

**Few days later, **

"Everyone I have some bad new.."Warren enter the guild and everyone is looking at him."The team that went for S-class exam..they.."Warren start to cry and everyone doesn't understand."They.. they.. I'm sorry.. But I the magic council said that Tenrou Island has been..."now everyone understand. They all look shock. Some ask him but all he said he don't know. Natsu piss off and everyone try to stop him.

"What do you mean you don't know?!"he pull Warren shirt and ask him."I'm sorry, Natsu.. They said the Tenrou Island destroyed by a dragon call Acnologia.. I'm sorry"that's all Warren can said but Natsu still unhappy about it.

"That's enough, Natsu"Wendy shout at him and he look at him."Everyone is sad and worried to.. Even I sad but.. but.. please.."Wendy cry and Natsu let go off Warren."I'm sorry Wendy"he walks at Wendy and started to cried."I'm so sorry.. Aria.. only I knew.. only I knew.."then Wendy hug him. Then Happy, then Charle. In the end the whole member hug each other and crying..

Then, Natsu remember what his friend said before left..

_"Natsu.. don't be sad because of this. I'm sure you get this chance too.."_

_"Easy for you to said"_

_"But I think this time it's going to be long exam.."_

_"Huh? Why?"_

_"No reason. Hey Natsu. Can you promises me this.."_

_"What.."_

_"If I don't go home or doesn't become S-class... can you looking for my little brother?"_

_"Huh? What are you saying?"_

_"I'm saying is can you look for my brother if I not here for a while"_

_"Oh.. Of cause I will look for your brother. I make sure he join Fairy Tail"_

_"Thank you, Natsu. Hey.."_

_"What?"_

_"Wait for us okay.."_

_"Us?"_

_"Me, your friend Luchi and the other. Don't go crying okay"_

_"What? whose crying?!_

_"You are!"_

_"Why you..."_

_"See ya Nat-chan"_

_"Hey!"_

"I'm promises you, Aria. I will... find your.. brother.."Natsu remember the last conversation and promises her something. Since then, he kept to himself and becomes a different person..

_'I will kept my promises! I will looked for your brother and take care the guild with everyone'_

_To be continue_

* * *

**Me: So far this I can think of. Next chapter is about 7 years later. Will Natsu being the same or different person? want to know wait for next chapter...**

**Member info**

**Aria Magnat (20) - Aria is Natsu's old friend who is part in S-class exam. She often not around the guild and likes to do it along. She likes reading and look everyone fight but dislike guy but only exception like Natsu. She very strong will and very odd person. Her magic yet remain unknown. She also like Charle that can see or sense the future (only for once a while) but she dislike this magic because for her is a curse. Aria has being looking for her brother for long time.**

**That's all about her.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: story that place 7 years later... please read it..**

* * *

- 1- X791 - Fairy Tail..

_7 years later... somewhere at the harbor..._

A young guy is sitting at the harbor looking at the sea. His eye looks sad."Natsu.."a young blue hair girl and with two cats with her."What is it, Wendy?"he look at the sea without looking at her."How long you gonna sit there and stare at the ocean?"a white cat ask him."Natsu.. we should go. Romeo is waiting for us"a blue cat talks to him.

"Alright"he stand up and look at his friend."We should go now"he said as he look at the sea for the last time.

Natsu Dragneel. He has become older and his power. He kept the promises of his friend and remain kept it. He now knows for the strongest Dragon Slayer but for that title.. it's meaningless. He become more calm and think before doing something but has a cold type person and less talk since the accident that cause almost his life and his friend. His appearance is different too. His hair is a bit long, he wears sleeves-less black shirt with gold trimmings and open collar with his scarf around outside the collar, he also wear a bandage on his arm and his right shoulder show the mark of Fairy Tail, white knee-length trouser with bandage on his leg and open-toed sandals. He has a scar on his neck and on his back (That I tell you later). He also has this crystal earring on his left ear and a diamond ring on his finger.

On the other hand, there is Wendy. Wendy Marvell. 7 years has pass and she become older. She has been with Natsu for long time now. Her Dragon Slayer skill is improve and he can do many things now. She now a calm and beautiful woman but that shy and polite girl still there. Her appearance is about the same but a bit different. Her hair is the same, she wear a sleeve-less and sky blue shirt with a blue bow in the middle, she wears a white long pant and a blue sandal with wind design. Her chest becomes bigger and she has bracelet on her right hand and a black wristband on her left. she also have a crystal earring like Natsu.

"Natsu..."the blue cat look at him."Let's go. Or else Macao will be upset about Romeo"he look away and they left together.

_Meanwhile, in Magnolia, Fairy Tail's second building.._

"Has Romeo home yet?!"a guy look like unhappy about something."How long Natsu has to make me worry about Romeo?! He must dragged Romeo and the other again?! Damn that guy!"Macao who is now the forth master thinking what Natsu might doing.

"Pipe down.. you not a kid anymore, old man.. They will back soon so come down and seat, Macao.."his advisor, Wakaba try to come him down."I though I told you to call me master!" "I've never heard of a master with a complete lack of dignity like you!" and both of them yell each other. Max seem unhappy about them.

"It can be help.. they always like that"Warren look at those two. While that, Nab look at the quest board and it's on a few quest. Vijeeter make a new dance and Max look disgust about his dance."hey Doroi, have you felt 'pressure in the earth' again?"Laki ask Doroi who is eating a lot."Man you have no self-awareness.. Look at Reedus. He is slim now" Jet point at Reedus who is slim now and Doroi unhappy about it.

"If Levy could see you like this, what would she said..." "Levy's not coming back.."then they all quick. Then a group of other guild appear at they guild."As I thought, even if you the forth strongest and yet it just a puny little guild" they who call as Twilight Orge appear,"What you guy want?"Max ask them.

"A pay back what you guy have done and it seems like that dragon guy is not here"one of them said and about to destroy a table. the other destroy almost the all of table and chair then someone appear. they turn back and look at someone."Rio?"Laki see him." What a stupid monkey. Did my boss ask you not to come here, monkey?"the guy name Rio make them angry and they attack him.

"Rio!"almost all of his friend shout at him as their weapon almost hit him but it been stop."What? I can't move.."one of them notices something shine and it's long."Leave or other way!"he make a serious and scary face that make the Twilight Orge scared. As he let go, they all left.

"Thanks Rio"Laki thanks him and he just nodded."The boss seems will not happy about this"he look around."Sorry Rio. We should... even we.."the other look guilty and Rio said it's fine.

Rio Magnat. A young guy who is look for his sister, Aria Magnat. He join Fairy Tail after been save by Natsu and Wendy. He call Natsu, boss even if he not act like a boss. He has dark brown and messy hair, his eye is light brown and his height is about Max height. He wears a white hoodie jacket, dark blue shirt with a Fairy Tail on it, white long pant with blue and white shoes. He have the same earring as Natsu and Wendy. His Fairy Tail mark is his left chest and it's color is black.

"What is this?"Rio pick up something and it is some kind of drawing of the guild. He look around him and they starting to cry. Then he found a picture of his sister with Natsu and the other. Now he also crying.

"It has been seven years" "That really that's me back.." "After that, nothing has changes at all.." "After we heard the Tenrou island was destroyed, everyone is searching" "But no one found them" "If the story of the council is true about acnologia then..." "our own comrades..."they all talking about the past

"Even since the moment they disappear, Natsu and Wendy is takes all the burden... in order to protect the guild" Max remember what the dragon slayer have been through."They have help us and yet we only look.." "Even Magnolia has a new guild, some still truth us" "Even so.."Rio try to get hope towards them "It will not changes, Rio.."Jet look at him."No matter what..." "I don't want to hear it!"Macao shout and Wakaba look at him.

"What's wrong, Macao?"Wakaba ask him."... my heart feels like it's will break"Wakaba look the smile."You done well, master"Macao look like he gonna cry."Even since that happen.. I fail they.. as the master.. I fail to do something.. if I be a good master.. Natsu.."Macao starting to cry..

"_... He can be back as the hot-headed Natsu that we use to know.."_

Somewhere in Magnolia

Natsu is staring at something. A grave. But who? "It's has been long time, friend. It had been five years"he look at the grave with tear. Wendy, Romeo and the cats just look at him from the distance."Natsu-nii have keeping himself for long time and yet..."Romeo look at him with sad face."Natsu that I know has changes... "Wendy seen also sad. "If only we could turn back time.. the time the madam gone.."Wendy put her hand on Romeo shoulder."We cant turn back time.. For now let's leave him. No matter what.. he is Natsu right"Wendy smile and Romeo smile back. The cats just look at them

"Somehow I felt like a miracle will happen soon"Charle said and everyone look."How come?"Romeo ask him."Just a feeling"she walks away with a smile. and Happy following her. Then Wendy and Romeo walk along them. Natsu see them and tear when out."Should I.. remain like this?"he ask himself. Then he following them

Back at the guild.

A sound coming from the sky and the guild's member look up and see Blue Pegasus's Cristina the flying ship."It reeks of sentimental perfume" someone is on top of pf the pengasus figure and it is Ichiya (and his weird word about perfume). He jumps and land really hard on the ground. Then the other also appear with Ren's wind magic. But strangely, they flirting Laki.

"Blue Pegasus?"Wendy and the other just arrives at the guild."My, miss Wendy, you look older and very beautiful too"Eve hold her hand."It's been long time and yet you become quite a woman now"Hibiki is closer to her."Your hair is beautiful too. Can I touch it?"Ren ask her and she become uneasy about this."Wendy has a bodyguard that will haunt you if you touch her or make her uneasy"Happy's word makes the three of them distance from Wendy."Thank you Happy but mind if you don't use 'bodyguard' again since he is not here"Wendy think that was a bit far.

"What reason you guy is here?"Rio ask them."We come with a new. Something matching with Christina's movement that we recorded in the information archives have been detected in Fiore's Eternano Reading"Hibiki tell them and they all shock."In other words Tenrou Islands still exists"

_On next morning..._

"Is it here? I don't see anything"Rio look around."According to those Pegasus guy, there was something about 'eternano' in this part of ocean"said Warren."What is 'eternano' anywhere?"Max ask the other. While that,Natsu look a bit sick but he doesn't make that weird face went on the transportation."I empress, for 7 years, you manege to survived half for your sickness but you still have this transportation sickness"Charle look at him as he look at the ocean with a bit of sick face.

"Is it okay to not bring Romeo along?"Biska ask."We shouldn't since his father might get worry"Natsu answer."Even if he want it, Natsu still wont let him"Alzack add a bit."I sure we find them"Wendy seen confident."We shouldn't put our hopes up..." "We can see Levy again!"Doroi and Jet make a noise and Warren ask then to quiet a bit.

"Hey! What is that?"Happy look at something on the surface of the ocean."a person? She.. she is standing on the ocean?" "Who is she?"They shock while Natsu look familiar. She raise her hand and tada...

"Ten..Tenrou Island?" "It's Tenrou Island..!"then that woman enter Tenrou Island. They land on the island and following her. When they arrives the see something..

_Meanwhile..._

"Do you think they find the other?"Romeo ask."Maybe, who knows"Wakaba answer."It's had been 7 years with no word but Natsu-nii.."Romeo thinks about Natsu."No matter if he changes or not, when he heard about our friend, he will do. That's the Natsu that we all know.."Laki smile and Romeo smile too.

Then someone kicks the door and enter it."You guy? What do you want?!"Macao saw the member of Twilight Orge. "Yesterday I over heard that pegasus saying and some of your guild's members are off. So this is the great time for what you guy have make"one of them said and the other is ready to attack them.

"I will fight them! Until the other arrives!"Romeo show his fire but was blow by them. One of them is about to attack Romeo when someone is kicking him. he fly and land on the quest board. They turn and about to attack who is attack them but been hit by the other magic.

"I just left for a while and this is happen?"Natsu look at it."We home" "hmp" "We back" "What with this tiny guild?" "Wahh.. Isn't is wonderful" "We come home"Macao and the other is surprised."So young" "They didn't changed at all since 7 years ago" "What happened"they ask with tear."Well.."

_A while ago at Tenrou Island._

"Gajeel! Get the hold of your self"Jet and Warren try to wake them up."What?! Shut up?!"Gajeel wake up and the other hugged him while Natsu looked at him.'_They didn't changed at all?'_Natsu surprised to see Gajeel. Then one by one, they woke up. Natsu and Wendy looked as the other in join to see it."Is this the member of Fairy Tail you guy is talking about?"Rio look confused.

"Natsu.. Wendy.. you.."Lucy surprised to see Wendy and Natsu. They eye were tearing."Lucy you alive!"Happy flied toward Lucy and hugged her on the chest."Natsu.. Wendy and even you guy you look different?"Erza noticed them and Wendy ran and hugged her."Erza you alive.. I though.. i though you guy..."Wendy cried and Erza confused about it. Rio looked everyone then..

"Rio? Is that you?"a woman that he has being looking for is here."Sister! it's really you!"Rio ran and hugged her."I miss you, sis! And.. you look younger than me? Have you wear special magic or something?"Rio ask her and his sister was pinching his cheek."I'm sorry.. I'm sorry, sis!"Rio apologize then he been hugged by Aria."I miss you..Rio" she cried.

"Lucy.. you.."Natsu in front of Lucy and hug her."For long time... I finally.."Natsu cry and Lucy is confusing."What going on here?"Lucy push Natsu."Firstly, why you guy look older since it only few days gone?"Natsu and the other surprised.

"Lucy... You guys have gone for 7 years now"Everyone shocked to hear from Charle. Then, Mavis told then about Fairy Sphere and why they didn't changed. She then said farewell to them.

_Back at the guild.._

"Lucy-nee.."Romeo look at Natsu."What is it, Romeo?"Lucy look at him. He starting to cry."Welcome back everyone" Romeo smile and everyone is celebrating about this. What more happier is Natsu finally smile! The smile that everyone miss. He finally smiling.

_Thank you everyone. You guys finally make Natsu-nii happy and smile. I hope that happiness can erase all Natsu-nii sadness and the burden that all he been through.. Thank you Everyone_

_Romeo_

_To be continue_

* * *

**_Me: On next chapter... I'm not sure but read it.._**

**_member info_**

**_Rio Magnat (23) - Aria's brother who is looking for his sister for long time. He in debt of two dragon slayers that saved him. He very kind and friendly person but like his sister, he also a odd person. Rio has an interest on Wendy and dislike who is flirting her. That's why he's call as Wendy's bodyguard. His magic is call string magic. It's the magic that use string as weapon. This magic can be dangerous when hurting or killing people but it also helps to protect or avoid heavy attack and make someone cant move.. He respect everyone in the guild and look up on Natsu... His relationship with sister was bad before the Tenrou, but now they good.._**

**_That's all about him.._**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: Nothing to said but please read it..**

* * *

_**-2- 7 years missing..**_**  
**

_Lucy pov.._

X791, Magnolia. By the time we goy back from Tenrou Island.. 7 years had passed in earth. It feel like fairy tale I read long, long ago and I never thought I would end up like that story. Every last moment with Fairy Tail that night, I wont forget that moment in my whole life. Drinking, singing, dancing.. as if we able to make up for 7 years lost of time.

Many thing we miss. Like Bisca and Alzack's wedding. They have a child now. Macao now the master of this guild and Wakaba is his advisor. So many thing we lost..

"Wow Natsu! For 7 years you look more mature and handsome too. Not only that, you seen to have fighting a lot too" I look at Lisanna as she talks Natsu. She have a point there. Natsu become more quiet and not making fight with someone."Yay you right. Natsu.. what with the pretty ring? It look good on you"Mira notices a ring on his finger. I didn't notices he have a ring. Natsu seem blush when Mira ask about the ring.

"Oh that ring? It's Natsu's engagement ring"Happy answer for him. Everyone is quiet then an explosion happen. "Eh?!"I can't believes Natsu that I know has a fiancee. I have many question to ask but it seen everyone is questioning him."Happy didn't said not to.."Natsu look at Happy."It's fine. They don't mind right"Happy make his innocent face."Yay but not that what I worried about.."then all of us ask him.

"Natsu you engage? WHEN?!" "Where is she? I want to meet her" "How did you end up engage with someone?" "Is she our guild? Where is she?" "To think someone like you have a fiancee in 7 years" "Man, you the man, Natsu" "You must be very lucky"everyone talks to him and now I know what he worry about.

"She not here for a while with the other"Wendy said as she look at the other."When you think about it, it has been a week now. Where are they?"Jet remember something."They?"Gajeel confuses about this."Oh sorry, you see. Other than Rio, there is other four member that join this guild. But I'm sure they will back soon"Macao tell them. "They here"

Then the door is open and it is Lamia Scale."I though they come"Natsu look at them."Welcome back Everyone!" "It turn into noisy guild" "How you all been?" "They didn't chages for 7 years now"I shock to see them and Max said they have help them searching for us."You guy have gone for 7 year and Lamia Scale has been the third strongest guild"Sherry tell us about there guild.I look at Lyon and he look like he interest at Juvia. And Juvia start with her weird imagination again.

"Really then what ranking we are?"Gray ask but Natsu answer."Forth place"we shock."Actually, if you compete with 'them', they more stronger than our."said Jura."them?"I ask."Yes them"Jura smile on his face."Who is 'them'?"Gray now ask this 'Them'is. I really want to know to.

"Them are the strongest team that beat us twice. Even Jura lost to them"Lyon has a smile on his face and we shock to hear from them."They really strong and even stronger that Erza or Mira"said Warren."They like the Evergreen and the other who respect and follow Laxus, This guy follow the word of Natsu. That why he the boss" Max add a bit to us and I and the other look at Natsu. Natsu ignore then he stand up."I just remember something so please continue"he left with this cold feeling. Happy was following him.

"Natsu?"I look at him."That guy. Seriously.. He just have to leave when the party is about to start"Macao unhappy about. What actually happen here? Natsu become quiet and cold person now. He even have a fiencee which who is she. I wonder what happen to him. They maybe know but maybe not now.

Strange. For us it only a week but for them.. It already seven years. This feeling is like a empty feeling. A feeling that we had missed and the feeling of wondering. Wondering what they have being through.. Maybe something happen while we not here. Something that turn Natsu..

After that party.. I went home with tired."That festival has been going on at the guild for three days and I haven't see Natsu or Happy at all. It's been forever since I've been back to my house"I walks as Plue, my celestial spirit, is walking with me. Then something happen, the landlady is in front of me.

"I heard you had made back safely but for your rent, it's a different story. 7 years of payback. That will be 5880000 jewels!"that kind of jewels? How can I pay that many."However, since your friend has already pay most of it, it only this month pay. So I can let you in but until your friend is here"I shock. A friend? Natsu maybe."Speaking of it there you are"I look and Natsu is there with Happy. He talks with the Landlady and pay her.

"Natsu.. Happy.. you guy have pay my rent all this year?"I ask them."Yay.."Happy nod and Natsu still talking with the Landlady Then the Landlady left."Lucy.. wouldn't you mind if you come with me"I agree and follow them.

7 years.. It was longer than i imaging.. Romeo and Wendy got bigger, Jet and Doroi changes, too... Alzack and Bisca have a kid. Now, Natsu changes and has a fiancee.. This feeling... Why I'm not happy when I knew he has someone. Why I feel sad when I heard about him? Am I jealous? No! No way! But.. Natsu didn't act like he use to be. The hot-headed and reckless guy. Natsu.. why you changed?

Now I think about this, I haven't been in touch with my father. He must be worry. I should visit him after what Natsu is taking me. But that lost time... threw us into the reality of nothingness.

_Market Townacrifa.._

"This town... this is were my father is?"I surprises to be arrives here."Natsu. I empress. You didn't make that face at all and you a bit of control when ride on the carriage. Seven years really help you hah"I talks to him and he only said okay. What kind of answer hah."Well Natsu has being trying not to pike or make that strange face and it's work for him"Happy fly with excitement. Well at less I knew there is some didn't changes.

"Hey that's the place where my father is? Let's meet him a while"I hold Natsu hand and point at the beautiful building with the sign wrote 'Love & Lucky'."We are going where your father is"he answer and I shocked."You guy knew? When and where is he?"they didn't answer and we stop on the certain building.

"He's in there. We should enter"Natsu walks into the building. I look a round and it'a looking like a hospital. we walks until we arrives at the certain door."Go on"Natsu push me and I enter. I look and see my father lying and a young lady sit and look at me with a tear on her face.

"Lucy-nee-san.."she seen to know me."Lucy.."my father look at me."Michelle.. Let's wait outside"the young lady name Michelle follow Natsu and Happy to when out."Lucy.. How long since we seen? You hadn't changed a bit" he raise his hand and I hold him. I starting to cry."I'm sorry.. Father.."I cry on his hand."For long time I knew.. you still alive out there.. I have been a worst father for you and yet you still here in my arm"he sound sick and it's heard to hear it.

"Natsu.. your friend.. and Michelle.. they the one who help me leave and wait for you.."then I hear someone enter and it's Natsu, Happy and lady name Michelle."Michelle has waiting for you for long time.."I look at Michelle and she is crying."Michelle.. Thank you but can you always with Lucy... and Natsu.. Thank you for all you did.."he look at them and they is crying..

"Lucy.. I glad I got a change to see you again.. take this with you.."he raise his other hand it's a necklace. Inside there is a photo of me holding a doll, my mother and father."Keep this... this is left from your selfish old man.. I.. thank you and.."he raise and put his hand on my cheek and I hold him.".. good bye Lucy.. I will be with your mother soon"as he close his eye, his hand is falling and I hold it.

"Father? Father! Father!"I cry at my very heart.. For seven years.. For this long my father has waiting for me.. Father.. I'm sorry..

Few days later, I look at my father grave. His grave is beside mother's grave. I walks home with Natsu, Happy and Michelle. I found out that Michelle is the doll that I abandon along time ago. She must had being looking or missing me. I couldn't face her for what I did for her. Along the way, there two girl's is talking about their father and Happy and Michelle angry at them.

"Don't be sad. You able to see him after seven years"Natsu was beside me."You not alone. You have Michelle and everyone. Even you sad, your father don't like when you crying or anything. No father will wanted to see their child like this even if they didn't get along"Natsu pat her head.

"No father will wanted to see there child cry. Even if your father is the worst for you but he also the kind and caring father too. He has waiting for you and now you fulfilled his wish. So smile a bit"he flick on my forehead and smile.

"Michelle, I'm sorry for what I did to you. Can you forgive me?"I looked at her and she smile."It's okay, Lucy-nee-san. I miss you so much and I promises Uncle Jude to take care of you"suddenly she turn back to doll."For time being I will be like this"Michelle look like a talking doll and I smile. When I turn back, Natsu and Happy had gone father away, so I chase them.

"Hey Natsu, since when you knew my father?"I ask him and wonder why."I met your father when I saw your father in front of your home. At first I though it just someone each but he introduced himself as your father. He always ask me about you. Since he always busy and we something needed the money so badly, we helped him with some work. He always told story about you and your mother, Layla. I surprised when I look at the picture of your mother is alike as you. But passed few month he becoming sick. he ask me about you and wish that he could see you before he passed away. That's why I left the party after you arrival in Fairy Tail.."I surprises to heard from Natsu.

"So.. you were visit my father?"I ask and he nod."If you want more of the story.. you have to wait until we get to Magnolia"he said and we walk.. with silent.

_Normal POV.._

The master, Erza and Mira went to see the Twilight Orgr's master. Banaboster. He demanding for money because what damage the other have cause to them. But master said someday since they have less money. And the twilight master angry.

"I want you pay for what you guy have done"he push and the table fell down. Then someone enter."Money, money and money.. For a guild, you one painful guild"they turn and saw Natsu and Happy."Natsu? I though you with.."Erza surprises to see him."Who are you?!"the Twilight's master ask Natsu as he in front of the two master."Natsu what are you doing"the master ask him.

"By all my respect sir, mind if we paid you after we get..."Natsu didn't finish his word and the twilight's master slap him hardly. The master and the other shock while the Twilight's member shout with laughter and teasing them."I don't care who you are but if you don't paid it I will.."he didn't finish when Natsu grab his neck and throw him on the ground."My my.. I was being polite there but you really want me to..."Natsu make a scary face with a smile on it. Everyone shock.

"When you said it 'pay for what you guys have done', should I the one to said that"the Twilight's master look scare ask Natsu hold his neck tightly."I though my girl and the other have warned you but it seems like you didn't listen to them"Natsu's smile makes the twilight's member scare of him."We need to pay back your guild have cause us. The damage of furniture, the cause of the worker that kind enough to help us build the guild but you guy scare them and they stop working, the tear you make and the pride that you destroyed it. I will take it back.."Natsu let go of him.

"Who...are you?"the Twilight's master ask him."My name is Natsu Dragneel. Why you ask?"everyone shock while master and the other look."He..he.. the dragon lady's fiancee right?" "That Natsu Dragneel? We so going to die" "he hold as the strongest fighter right.." "He the strongest and the powerful fighter in Fiore you idiot" they scare of Natsu.

"I'm sorry! I promises I will paid all the damage that I did! Please forgive us!"the Twilight master apologize to him and he left."I hope you keep out your guild from us and paid back what you did"

"Natsu.. That quite too far"Happy fly beside him and unhappy about it."Who ask to slap me. Only some that can" Natsu just look at Happy as they walk. While the master, Erza, Mira, Macao and Wakaba are behind him.

"Natsu changes a lot. What happen to him?"Erza ask."well.. That something you have to ask him"Macao answer. "Just now, one of them said dragon lady. Is Natsu's fiancee is also a dragon slayer"Mira ask them."Well... you ask Natsu okay"Wakaba answer." Why ask Natsu? You don't know?"now the master ask them."You see.. Natsu really don't like we talking about his personal life. And beside, you seems how angry he is when he been slapped by the Twilight's master. So better ask him"Macao answer and they all quiet."That my advise, don't talks in front Natsu" said Wakaba.

"It's must be hard for him.. By my look, he must has suffer something like... someone died"Erza said and suddenly stop when she look at Natsu's face. He look sad. Then he walks away..

"Like I said, don't talks in front of him"Wakaba said it."He must didn't forget about her.."Macao said and everyone look at him."Did I tell you not to said that"Wakaba shout at him."Well sorry about it"he shout him back.

"What is forget her?"Erza ask them and they look down."Well.. 5 years ago..."

_"... Someone died in front of him..."_

_Lucy POV.._

"My room.. Even though I haven't used for 7 years but it's look so clean"I surprises to see my room after the Landlady let me in."I cleaned once a week. Some of your clothes went bad so I took the outfit off. Take a look at the table"I look at the table and there is lot of gift."Your friend sent this every year at the same day"My friend? Natsu maybe. I look at the give and it actually from my father. He remember my birthday? I thought he forgot already.

"Few days ago.. he sent another one"I look at the gift that on the sofa. And this one has a letter on it. I open it and read.

_To my beloved daughter, Lucy. Happy birthday.._

_Even if I say that.. I wonder you read this letter one day. Ir's been long time since I heard you vanished with your friend. I was incredibly worried but I kept on believing. You resembled Layla so much.. you really are a 'blessed' child. So I keot on believing that you must be okay and that my wish.._

_Strangely.. I made a wish with your friend, Natsu and strange talking cat named Happy. They were kind and always there. Then there were Michelle, your beloved doll. Michelle told me that someone granted her wish. They always there went I wanted to talked or helped. Even they doing let me wrote this to you because of my sickness. I'm always busy but went I busy.. I always thinking that those days went I was fulfilled . I think of when I was with my Lucy and Layla everyday._

_You are mine and Layla's pride. All I wanted was that you life strong even without me and believe the path you took. I hope to see you again so and I always loved you.._

_From your dad._

"I always.. loved you.. too"I cry on the letter. I cried with my very heart.

Normal POV.

"You might take an easy with her.."Landlady is talking to Natsu."That was kind of you to let her in even I paid half this month rent.."Natsu smile."You see, in the package you give to me, there is this month rent and maybe next month she just have to paid half of the rent"and the Landlady left. Natsu look up."She must be crying.."

"Hey Lucy! Want to take a walk with us?!"Happy call her. She cry but a smile on her face.

_We lost 7 years worth of time, you could consider like that, but.. even so.. We will continue living in this world and time._

_Lucy_

_To be continue.._

* * *

_**Me: This chapter about what after they return... On next chapter, may be I reveal about Natsu's fiancee is. **_

_**no member info...**_

_**see ya on next chapter..**_


	4. Chapter 3 - ending

**_- 3 -_**

_(Lucy POV)_

Two week have passed since our return from Tenrou Island. Throughout out the country, rumors of our return have spread like wildfire. As expected, sorcerer weekly rushed quickly to get the scoop on the details. As if to make up for 7 years of lost time, everyone parties their hearts out every single day. I've also started to work thing with my dad, little by little..

Everyone is here. Right now, to me that is happiness but something curious me. Where is Natsu's fiancee anyway? From what Romeo-kun said, Natsu's fiancee is same guild as ours and she have a mission far from here. But, it had been two weeks now and yet..

"Come on Natsu! Just tell us who is your fiancee is"I look at Lisanna and she really want to know who this Natsu's lover is."Yah Natsu! You the man so why hiding about it"Elfman seems to be in Lisanna side."I wonder about it too. Care to tell about her"Now Erza interested about it.

Actually, everyone is interested about this news. Natsu Dragneel has a fiancee. It the biggest shock that we ever heard. Even Laxus, Gildart and Master want to know too."Is there something about her you don't want to talk about?"now Laxus ask him as the other tried didn't work. Natsu quiet a bit_._"We back"the door open and saw Wendy, Charle, Romeo and Rio just return from the mission.

"How's the mission?"Mira ask them."Well.." "The worst of ever" "That 'woman' just can't sit still after all the trouble" "Natsu-nii, she wonder in the town again"the all look like unhappy about something. Natsu quiet."Sorry but who wonder the town?"Erza ask. I was about to ask that."Who? that.." "insane..." "troublemaker.." "disappearing.." "..Natsu's fiancee"everyone look at Natsu and...

"EEEHHHH?!"seriously, his fiancee is here."Happy, stop doing that"Natsu scold Happy."Well sound like she here"Happy make his innocent happy cat face again."Is..is..is your fiancee here?"Erza panicked because I think she not ready to meet yet. Natsu sigh."Yes that crybaby is here. I guess she must be cry with joy or something"Natsu look disappoint."Your luck Natsu if she won again"Max tease him."What are you talking about Max?"I ask because I don't understand him.

"You see Lucy, three weeks ago, Natsu's fiancee made a bet if she and the other can finish 15 jobs in 3 weeks, Natsu have to follow her saying and she never lose a bit"Max laughed when he recall. What?! !5 jobs in 3 weeks? Even I can't do it"I remember the time she did it, they end up engaged and..."Laki tries to recall something."Laki.. please don't recalled that event"Happy look sick."I almost throw up that time"Rio look like to puke."We almost being kill by that, remember"and all the sudden Max, Laki, Warren, Jet, Droy, Romeo, Rio, Wendy, Charle and Happy look sick.

"I guess they still haunted by that job"Reedus felt sorry at them. I guess it better not to know what happen to them but still, what happen to them."Hey Natsu, how long you been engaged?"I ask him and he look at me."A year. I guess"wow. A year? I thought only few months ago."So you end up engaged because you lose a bet with your fiancee? That sound kind of funny"Gray laughed at him."Well we engaged after 'that' jobs"and the other back to their sick mode again.

"Please don't said that again, boss" "I don't want to remember that again" "That jobs was so disgusting" "I don't have a mode to eat my fish now" "I really don't want to do that kind of job again" "What kind of job is that?"Aria ask all look like no word."Please don't ask about it Nee-san"Rio said."Please change the subject"Wendy not in the mode talking about it."I see.."Aria felt sorry to them."It better you don't know then know it"advise Kinana.

"Sorry we late"Then Master, Alzack, Bisca, their child, Asuka return with a guy? Now who is that?"I have to said, founding him in the town is very.." ".. unexpected"Alzack and Bisca can't but a good word."I fine. I guess.."i shock about it. I look at Erza and she look shock."Are sure you can stand?"he stand and I look at that guy. he very massive and muscular guy, wearing a black coat, shirtless but bandage at his body, long black pant with black shoes. His hair is black and his wears a eye patch on his left eye.

"Are you sure,'Simon'?"Bisca ask him as he stand up."Yeah, the lady already gone with..." "Si..mon..?"I look at Erza. "You.. still alive?"Erza tear fall."Sorry but who are you.."Simon rub his head when someone attack from behind."Simon?! Look what I found!"a young girl jumps and land on his back."Anna, that hurt my back"Simon look hurt and the girl make her innocent face.

"Aniki, look what I found!"she get off from Simon and show at Natsu something. A white flower."I found it during on the way here"she look happy when she handed Natsu a flower."What a beautiful flower. Where did you find it, Anna"Romeo ask her and she smile."I not sure but I guess it near at.." ".. Flora forest"Natsu said and Anna nodded."Flora Forest?"I ask.

"In other word, you take this.. from 'that' guild's garden"and all silence until.."Anna! You stolen from that guild's garden?!"Romeo yelled at her and she only said sorry over and over."I'm sorry, she said I can have it. I'm sorry"she run and hide behind Wendy."Romeo you too rough on her" "You likes her" "No I don't"and everyone make some noise. Some teasing Romeo while some wondering about Natsu's fiancee (I thought they forgot already). As I look Natsu, he just staring at the flower.

"Natsu.."I try to get to talks to him since long time. Natsu smile."It's been long time now since this guild become very noisy"Natsu stare at the flower."Hey Anna"Natsu call her."Did that girl said something?"he ask and Anna tries to remember something."She ask to give this word to you, Aniki"and all eye on her."What did she said?"Rio ask. "Well, 'try not to kill this innocent flower again'"and all quiet."She really mean it"said Natsu."Well, every time you receive a flower, you end up killing it, boss"said Rio."True" "This one is beautiful so try not to kill it" "I agree"Natsu sigh.

"Can I ask which guild?"the master ask Anna. I wonder about it."So.. this Master Macao former master? you look so adorable"Anna look at him and the master blush. I guess no one call his adorable since he already old."Heart Walkers."Natsu answer. Heart Walker? Never heard of it."The strongest guild in Fiore" "No one can match with those guy" "I wonder if Erza can beat them" "They are something" "I wonder this year we can beat them" "Of cause we can"they all sudden talking about this guild.

"I really don't understand this"Lisanna a bit confusing."But it sound like they really strong"Gajeel smile."Don't underestimating them"warned Wakaba."So tell us about this so call strong guild"said the master."Strong"Asuka seems happy."Well for starter, Heart Walkers is the strongest in Fiore"Macao start."It start when their mistress has an interested about guild thing"Natsu look at the window. Their mistress?"So their guild master is a mistress?"I start to less understand.

"Simon, can you explain"Rio ask Simon."Sure, since I already eaten already"Simon just finish eating. Since when did he ate? Why I didn't notices?"You see, no one knows who the master of the guild is but they create under their mistress interested. To make this understanding, their mistress is like a master of a rich family and their guild's member like her worker or something like that and more to follow her order"Simon start to explained."So basically, they like Lucy who use to have many maid and worker at her place"I stare at Gray. Damn you.

"I'm not sure about that maybe like that"Simon agree about it. Then Natsu stand up."I'm out for a while"and he left the guild with Happy following him."Aniki is leaving"Anna look happy."Well I can guess he is looking for the young lady. Knowing her, she maybe already gone somewhere"Simon sigh. Then he look at us."That's right, we didn't introduced our self right"Anna notices about it and Simon nod."Sorry for not introduced our self. My name is Anna Alberto, and this is Simon"she start her introduction."Nice to meet you. I heard about you guy from the boss"Simon smile and shake hand with Erza

"Sorry for my rude, I didn't noticed that you guy are friend of the boss"Anna apologize. She must be a polite and kind girl. I thought she just a spoil, childish and innocent girl. I guess she not most of it."So how long you in this guild?"Mira ask."I guess it almost 6 years in the half" "4 years"wow. That long? I wonder how they met Natsu?"So just you two, Natsu's fiancee and Rio join this guild?"now the master ask them."Well there is more. I think about 4 more"Anna tries to remember. 4 more? I thought there only four that join this guild.

"Wow. So many.."I said."It's all thanks to the boss and lady Wendy"and all eye on Wendy."Don't look at me like that"Wendy worried."That's right, Natsu and Wendy save those guy right"Max remember."No wonder my little brother likes her"Aria tease her brother and he and Wendy blush. Everyone laugh."So you must knows about Natsu over passed this 7 years. I wonder why he changes like that"and all quiet."So you don't know?"Anna ask. Don't know what?

"I see.. So you guy still keeping even if the aniki don't mind you tell them"Anna look at them and they look down. "Natsu.. he use to be happy and like he use to be"said Laki in sad tone."But he change because of that accident.."Macao look down."The pain of that scar remain"Charle look sad."The pain of losing someone so close to him.."tear coming from Romeo's eye.".. still haunted him.."Rio look away.

"Care to tell us about it?"Cana ask."Well...

* * *

**lol**

_(Normal Pov)_

A young woman, standing in front of a grave. She smile."Hello mother. I just finish my job with the lady and can't wait to meet Natsu-sama's friend. I heard they really strong seven years ago. I wonder what they like. You know mother, day by day, I start to recovering from that pain and my relationship with my uncle is pretty well now. You know mother, the lady did again. She able to finish all 15 jobs in three weeks. She really amazing like Natsu-sama. However, Natsu-sama always look sad after losing you. You like a mother to all of us and we will make sure Natsu-sama will recover from that pain. I have to go now mother. see you again"she left the grave.

"I see you talking to a grave again"a young guy was waiting for her."Why not, that is my mother's grave. Anywhere where is Yukino and Aaron?"she ask her friend."Maybe with the mistress again"he answer."I guess so. Hey let's go back. I heard Natsu-sama's friend is here" "I know that" and they walks toward the guild.

* * *

**T^T**

_Somewhere in Magnolia _

"I thought I found you here"Natsu look at a young woman who is sitting on a bench at the park while eating a bun. "Happy-nii"a pink cat next to her."Mimi, I thought you wondering the town again"Happy said to her."Nat-kun. hehe.. I won the bet again"she eat the bun with happy."I know that"Natsu didn't surprised."Natsu-sama?"then a white hair girl with a young black hoddie guy appear."Yukino.. Aaron.. there you guy are"she smile. Natsu look at them."Where is Juli and Ron?"Natsu ask them.

"They said they when to some grave"Yukino answer and they know which grave it is."I'm finish. Let's went back to the guild"without everything, she left them with the pink exceed."There goes Lena-sama"and they all follow here.

* * *

**=w=/)**

_Back in the guild (Lucy POV)_

"No way.."I shut my mouth and tear coming from my eye. Everyone look down while some crying."That what happen to us"Wendy look sad."Five had passed and yet he remain his different self. Quiet, less fighting and secretive"Rio look sad too. I never thought that he through all that pain. Losing someone that he care."Even so, he still trying to recover from it"Simon look back."Thank to Lena-sama, bit by bit he recovering from that pain"Simon smile. Then someone enter. Natsu and 5 person with him

"Wah so many people in here, Rio. How you found so many friend to join?"a young black blue hair woman look amazed at it."They join here longer than us. Didn't you read the news?"Rio ask him and she said."Too lazy to read" This girl is too weird for me that is."Hehe I won the bet again, Rio"she make a peace hand and smile. Bet? wait.. Did Max said something about bet? wait don't tell me she..

"As always, she won the bet again"Macao look at her."Guess Natsu lose again"Wakaba smirk at him."Whatever" Natsu sit at his place back. When I look away a orange hair guy and a white (a bit of blue color) hair staring at me. "EH?!"I surprised."I thought so.. you must be Lucy Heartfilia, right?"he ask and I nodded."See Yukino, she is a part of this guild"he smile."Yeah, you right"she look nervous."Sorry but who are you guy?"I now got a change to know them.

"Oh where my manner. My name is Ronaldo Celestiol and this is Yukino Aguria. I guess what rumors said that the tenrou team didn't aged is true"he sit in front of me."If you want to know, Lucy-nee. They happen also a Celestial Wizard like you"Romeo add and I shock. They also Celestial wizard like me?"I guess you have someone like you now Lucy"Mira praise me."Thank a lot Mira"I'm not happy about it."Hey Natsu who this cute chicks hah?"Gray ask him and I also notices Juvia who is being hiding just to see Gray."Gray said that woman cute? Which mean Gray likes her. Juvia can't let this happen"She on her love-rival mode again

But then again, she does look cute, her hair is long and almost the same color as Wendy, her eye is like an ocean blue, she where a white sleeveless shirt with a black wristband on her right. She also wearing with short with white, leather, high heeled boots and an earring just like Natsu and Wendy wears it."Oh her, this is the crybaby" "Also know as Natsu's fiancee"everything quiet until..

"WHAAATTT?!"This is his fiancee. No way. I can't believe Natsu engaged with a cute woman like her."Stop calling me crybaby! Just because I always cry when we first met"she sulked about Natsu. I look at Juvia and her eye is shine."Yes. That woman has someone. Which mean Juvia still can get Gray"And her fan girl mode come again."Natsu.. she your fiancee?"Erza still shocked about it and he just nodded.

"There no need to panic, Erza"Charle notices her action."Well nice to meet you, miss. My name is Lisanna, I'm his childhood friend and this is Elfman, my elder brother and this is Mirajane, my elder sister. What's your?"Lisanna introduce herself and her sibling. She also hold her hand."My name is Selena Martiana. Call me Lena and this is Mimi"Selena her name and the pink cat who is kept hiding behind her is name is Mimi. Quite adorable they are.

"So.. Who are you again?"Cana ask the quiet hoodie guy."This is Aaron Alberto. My cousin and he is mute so you can only telepathy with him"he is mute? That must be hard for him."This is very lively guild"a young lady sit opposite to Laxus."And who might you be?"Laxus ask her."Julia. And you must be Laxus. The third master's grandson"She smile but Laxus sense something strange about her. I wonder who she is.

That night, everyone is partying. Trying to know each other, fighting who is the strongest and I also saw something. He smile. But the way he smile at me and to Lena is very different. Most didn't notices but I did. So many thing I want to ask but I can't put the word. But one thing I sure is, are you really recovering from your past? You suffer to must to yourself, to this guild and to the person you care. I can only look and listen.

As I walk home to my apartment, I saw Natsu. They waving at me."Want take a night walk?"Natsu offer and I accept."It's been long time now since we alone together"he smile. I blush. A lone together? stop thinking weird Lucy! Natsu already have a fiancee and also, she a dragon slayer. I look at Natsu and he laugh? It's been long time since I saw him laugh.

"I guess you know 'that' story"I look at him. And yet I asking to myself. How the heck he become this hot?"Well.. about the accident that.."I look away."I guess you knew. I'm don't mind if you guy knew the story. It's something that from the past and I have to face it"he stare at the river. I don't know what to said to him."Thank you"I heard something and I immediately look at Natsu and he is smiling.

"Thank you. For return back"and he left."Wait. Natsu"I call to him and he stop and look at me."I want to ask you"I want to ask but I can't put into word at all."Yes?"he look at me."Well.. how long... you know Lena?"Damn! That's not what I want to ask."Lena? about 6 and the half now. I first met her with Simon"he answer. So she with Simon hah. No wonder they look very close.

"I got a feeling that not the question you want to ask"he know? What should I do now?"Well, the truth is, how long you being like this? The opposite of the Natsu Dragneel that I use to know"I look down. True it's almost close to my real question but...

"You know, I wonder to my self. Why didn't I changes if I already move on from the past? Why I still like this even my friend already return after long time? Why I still keeping the burden of this scar? And yet, I can't find a good answer for you nor to myself"he look at the full moon while I look at the river."It's getting late now. You should go now" we wave and he leave me.

I went inside my apartment and saw.."What are you guy doing in my house?!"As usual."We were worried about you"Gray said as he sit on my chair."It's be nice we stay together again"Wendy also join too?"Yay. I miss sleeping with Lucy"Happy.."I guess I late again"Natsu? I thought you left?!"Glad you can join us"said Erza."I miss we sleep at you place, Lucy"Charle said as she playing card with Erza and Wendy.

"I guess the old team is back again"Happy fly around."Yay, we back.."Natsu smile and everyone look at him."Natsu you smiling!" "Yay you finally smile" "I just that a good start" "I guess so"and we all have our time togethrt. Like seven years ago. Bit by bit, you start to show your old self but not fully. I guess this is way better..

* * *

**yoy**

_Normal POV_

Outside of Lucy's apartment. A young teen girl is taking a photo of them while sitting on the one of the houses rooftop. She look like thinking of something. Then she look at the picture that Lucy and the other in it. She look at the moon and slowly close her eye.

"The two dragon finally reunite with their friend. However..."She stand up"..will it be enough to stop the nightmare of this time?" and she walks away."It coming close. The _Demon Festival _is near."

The end...

* * *

**Me: stupid ending. I was thinking to make a love story but this turn out. I'm so sorry! But on next story is continue of this story. **

**Maybe I tell the occ of this story on next story..  
**

**Thank for reading**


End file.
